1. Technical Field
The present disclosures relate to a cover movement mechanism and an image forming apparatus provided with the cover movement mechanism. More particularly, the present disclosures relate to the cover movement mechanism with which a damage of a cover provided to the image forming apparatus or the like can be avoided.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, image forming apparatuses provided with openable covers have been known. In such an image forming apparatus, in order to prevent the cover from being damaged when a user attempts to open the same beyond an openable range thereof may be provided. One example of a conventional cover movement mechanism is configured such that a rotational shaft, which rotationally supports the cover, is provide. The rotation shaft is held by bearings, and shaft cover pieces which press-holds the rotational shaft in the respective bearings are provided. When the user attempts to open the cover beyond the openable range, the shaft covers elastically deform and allow the shaft to be released from the bearings. With such a configuration, in an exemplary conventional art, the damage of the cover can be prevented.